Roleplay/Kevin and Mel's (One Post A Month) Roleplay
Characters Kevin *'Des _______', child of Morpheus Mel *'Pamina Clayton', child of Morpheus Roleplay Pamina: she was writing her story at the common room sitting down so casually as her half siblings sleep. She was in her casual wear, her long sleeved shirt and jeans, she even wore her bunny slippers as it was still early in the morning. She tied her hair in a ponytail as she paused wonddering how to continue her story hmm what say you rester? She asked the kitten on her lap whom merely meowed not helping she said with a sigh Des: Slight movement and quiet noise—not your typical snore or perhaps someone falling off their bed you'd expect in a cabin—can be heard coming from one of the rooms inside the Morpheus cabin close to the common room, signifying that one of Pamina's half-sibling else is more than likely awake (either that, or someone's sleepwalking) at this time. Any attempt to locate the source of the sounds may result in the discovery that one of the room doors are slightly opened. Pamina: upon hearing the sound she got scared looking around thinking it was a ghost you heard that rester.... she was restless but soon saw that the maker of the sound did not appear maybe its just my imagination... she said coming to terms with her conclusion Des: The cabin came to a pin-drop silence for a few seconds. Afterwards the silence is broken with the sounds of something being torn up coming from within the same room as before. It is very shortly followed by the sound of glass shattering on ground; surely something must seem odd or wrong. Pamina: upon hearing the sound she was now really scared oh God what is that she was always a bit cowardly but then she saw her cat getting up and going on to check the sound. She quickly follows it rester stops! Pamina's lil kitty first approaches the door, unsure of whether to enter the room. It then squeezes through the small gap between the door. Perfect size for a cat to fit through, how convenient! Des: Inside the room, Des sits on his bed holding onto a half-torn photo of somebody or something. With a endless stare towards the half of a photo he is holding in his right hand. His left hands is rested on the bed seemingly empty, until you notice what seems to be a promise ring floating above his hand. On the right side of his bed, in front of his bedside table, lies pieces of shattered glass on the ground. Des seems to be completely oblivious about the fact that his right arm blood is continuously dripping from his right arm or about the fact that a cat has just entered his room, presumable with its owner not far behind. Pamina: she saw her cat entering the room and her face went pale oh dear... she said slowly said as she came closer to the door knocking it hoping her cat was ok Ooc: you can rp the cat The cat meows from within the room in an attempt in order to get his owner's attention, with the intentions of hopefully getting her to enter the room. Des: No response from whoever was inside the room was given when Pamina knocks on the door. Instead due to the wear and tear of the door caused by the room's former resident(s), the door would give in and open wider with the slightest of pressure even with something as simple as Pamina's knock. OOC: Hmmmmm, cat, does that include Pamina's pus—... ;3 Pamina: she saw the door opened widely and saw her half brother in his state umm hi? she said slowly as her eyes look for her cat Ooc: you just had to go there... Des: The sound of another person causes Des to snap back to reality. He looks down at his arm, finally feeling the surge of incoming pain and noticing the trail of blood that is dripping from his arm, forming a small pool in front of the right side of his bed besides the shattered shards of glass. While still looking down at his arm, Des blurted out half of a name in a somewhat audible mumble, "Par—?", before he came to realization that the girl was not who he thought she was at first. There the girl—that he probably only seen once or twice—stands, inside his room while he is shirtless (of course, him being shirtless is normal, since he's in his room and all) Stopping mid-word/name, he continue with, "Why exactly are you in here?" Pamina: she saw him half naked and turned red ummmmmm ummm her mind was blank showing she was scared of the man my cat... she said slowly looking down not wanting to see his body. Her face was obviously red it ...came in ...and and and... she looked around praying her cat would magically show up I'm sorry! She said suddenly bowing to the man Des: And then, there was a short pause with a lack of response to Pamina. In his eyes you could see a sense of denial, as he sees (Pamina would be able to see what he is seeing since it's a hallucination) a projection of his dead girlfriend that appeared by the door (slightly to the left, behind Pamina), "Do you know what it's like to be half of a whole, without you? You promised we'd be together forever..." Des scrambles towards the back of his bed. "N-n-o, you're not real!" Des said out loud; you can tell that he is becoming more and more unstable. "You lied to me!" the projection of Paris (Des' dead girlfriend) said in a much more escalated and hostile tone towards Des. Removing her matching promise ring from her finger, she began questioning Des, "Remember this?" Paris then throws the ring out the room door and out of her sight. "SHUT UP!" Des shouted out loud once again, his breathing getting a bit heavier and a look of distress remains on his face. He grabs a throwing knife lying on his bedside table and throws it at where his girlfriend appears to be. In reality, since his girlfriend's not really there, it would probably end up fly close by Pamina's face. OOC: Sorry about the super long post Dx. So in case you're confused, the underlined part is what Pamina should see, the rest is in Des' head. Pamina: upon seeing the knife she started to panic but then she saw him three it at her out of fear she tried to avoid it but it hit her shoulder making it bleed owww... she said close to tears she didn't manage to react quick enough as her mind was still in shock with seeing des body and now with the blood coming out she was even more in a panic I'm sorry... she said once more I didn't mean to make rester come into your room his words before this didn't make sense to her so she merely assume he was angry at the cat and her irresponsibility made him acted out Des: After giving himself a few seconds for him to come back to his senses a bit (he was nonetheless still quite shaken from what has just happened), Des replies with his slight british accent, "I-it wasn't you. It was her." Des points—with his hand shaking ever so slightly—to the area of the door just to the left of where Pamina is standing (from his perspective. It would be Pamina's right), now coming to the realization that he is pointing to nothingness. The very spot where his girlfriend was supposedly standing just just a few seconds ago. Pamina: with her right hand on her left shoulder hoping to stop the bleeding she turn to her left hoping to see what des saw but like him she saw nothingness umm she didn't really know what to say to.the man as he just attacked her. Yet however she did need to find her cat umm well maybe she's a ghost? She said hoping to calm his nerves Des: "I doubt it—just don't worry about it. You won't understand,"'' Des replies, while he is looking down at his promise ring that remains afloat a few inches above his right hand. While Des feels no remorse over what he did to Pamina, even if it was unintentional, he grabbed his packet of Ambrosia. There was one portion left. In one swift movement, he tosses the packet of the remaining Ambrosia (even though his left hand is still continuously bleeding) over to Pamina while saying, "Catch," ''to signal her to catch the packet. Pamina: upon impulese she used her dominant hand which was her left hand. She managed to catch it but it was painful thus she tired to pretend the pain was alright Ow... she said simply before taking a bite from the ambrosia before getting up and passing the rest to Des we're family we should share she said simply not wanting him hurt Des: "Keep it. Eat it. Throw it away. Do whatever you need with it. That's beyond my concern," Des says, refusing her friendly gesture, with a seemingly lack of interest in talking to Pamina anymore, when in reality he simply doesn't want to have an attachment to others. It'd simply be an obstacle obscuring him from escaping this 'dream world' and returning to 'reality'. "Leave me be." Des says as he gets up and walks over to the door, in preparation of locking his door after she leaves, gesturing for her to get out of his room, "The door's that way." Pamina: despite merely taking some her wound started to heal and when it did she turn to des with a stern look no not without rester she said being brave for her cat Please? she added soon afterwards showing how the cat was very important to her Des: "Make yourself at home—oh wait, looks like you already have," Des says. He pauses slightly as he looks around his room for a shirt to put on. "Take your time," Des sarcastically states as he puts on a white tank top to cover his bare chest. Pamina's cat meows, playing with Des' promise ring that had just rolled on the ground, unintentionally causing it to roll through out of the room door. Carrying the photo that Des left half-torn in its mouth, it runs out of Des' room. Des: Des was the first one to pursue Pamina's cat. Des subconsciously creates a small, surreal dream-like illusion, presumably before Pamina left the room, which will twist both Pamina's and his perception and cause them both to see Paris (Des' dead girlfriend) tossing three throwing knives aimed at Des' chest. Paris appears to have a knife stabbed in her chest—the same knife that hit Pamina's shoulder earlier (which Des aimed for Paris). When Des saw Paris in such conditions, he froze up. By the time he realized that three knives were flying his way, it was far too late for him to try and dodge then. The knives stabs into his chest with precision. Des immediately coughs up blood before collapsing backwards, his white tank top slowly becoming drenched with blood by the second. In reality, Des was the one that stabbed the three throwing knives into his own chest; he subconsciously accepted the dream-like illusion he created as reality, so he physically and mentally perceives Paris as the one that threw the knives at him (just as Pamina would have seen it). The cat persistently meows again, snooping around for Pamina, with the intention of dropping the half-torn photo by Pamina's feet for her to examine it. If Pamina were to pick up the photo, upon further examination of it, the remaining half shows Des with the girl (Paris) that had just threw the three knives at him in a some sort of intimate relationship. OOC: Tried my best to include everything I had planned without godmodding your character. So here, have two posts for Des and two for the kitty cat. ">~<. Pamina: She stared at des getting injured by the illusion she obviously panicked as her brain begin to wonder what to do next as she saw the colour of blood destroys des's shirt OMG !!!! she started to panic but when rester gave her the paper she bend down to take it thinking it was a bandage to help heal Des but she saw it was merely a piece of paper. She saw the figure of the woman and noticed it was the same one that the girl was the same one that attacked des. With that realization she quickly went to her room and got some ambrosia and bandages as she tried to apply her medical know how to des. As she placed the stuff she got by the bedside she tried to get her shivering hands she stared as she tried to remember the application hoping to not make his injuries worst OOC: this is weird but permission to take off his shirt? Des: By the time Pamina returned to the location of where Des laid bleeding out, he is nowhere to be seen. However, a trail of blood can be seen leading from the spot where Des was to the entrance of the cabin. Pamina: she saw the blood trail and was morbid at the thought her half brother could die from this Oh dear... she said as she followed the blood trail hoping to reach him before its too late OOC: mr kitty is still with you btw It's kind of hard to make out any blood on the ground, but there are two more noticeably evident areas with fresh blood. While both may turn out to not be from Des, there's a good chance that one of them is from Des though. One leads towards the direction of the infirmary while the other leads towards the forest. Des: Des pursues the projection of Paris as she leads him towards the outskirts of the forest. He grunts, as he puts pressure with his hand over his chest in an attempt to try and stop the bleeding, but it doesn't seem to do anything. "Why-y-y are you''—ugh''—doing this...—argh?" Des shouts as loud as he could to Paris in a voice that's getting weaker by the second. What he said should not be audible with the distance between him and Paris, yet she still heard every word he said. "Am I not the only thing you still believe in this world? You chose to stay in this world of lies, instead of being with me back in our world. The real world," Paris replied loudly, turning around to face him. The kitty meows and kneads Des' leg, wondering who he is talking to. Pamina: she looks around as she saw the fork on the road. She noticed one lead to the infirmary while the other to the forests. She took a deep breath before going with the one to the forest as if the one going to the infirmary was close to camp so others could help him where as the forest was a ghost town. With her petite legs she ran to the forest folowing the trail Des: If Pamina follows the trail, she would sooner or later come across Des who is leaned against a tree. He looks lifeless, with no movement of any sort; his white tank top could pretty well be a red one at this point. The kitty is sitting on Des' lap and upon seeing Pamina close by, it runs towards her. Pamina: upon seeing des in his condition her maternal instinct kicked in and she sprung into action. She used her weapon to tear open the shirt as she placed some bandages on him. When she was done she tried to feed the boy ambrosia but thinking it won't be quick enough she drank some ambrosia and kissed des hoping the ambrosia would enter his mouth and heal him quicker Ooc: I hate you for taking pamina's first kiss... Des: With Ambrosia only being able to heal minor wounds instantly, Des' wounds are quite deep, so they will take some time to heal. Nonetheless, the bleeding is lessened to some extent (but nowhere near the point of the bleeding being stopped) and his pulse remains quite weak since he had loss quite a bit of blood already. OOC: Next goal, let's work towards her first sex. ;D Pamina: she was glad the blood lessen but now her priority was to get him some help. She stared at his bare chest the knives still sticking there she knew taking it out would be deadly as she would contaminate the wound and plus one wrong move with those knives could actually cost des his life (if your gonna argue it didn't hit any vital organ do remember next to your ribs is your heart and if she makes a wrong move there he's dead). '' Out of Character Comments '''Kevin:' You might wanna get use to how blue my sandbox is. CX Category:Roleplay